Beautiful Christmas
by Mr.Tool
Summary: This is just a little idea I came up with, and dedicate it to my Facebook family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again Fanfiction world! **

**The gift of love, the gift of peace**

**The gift of happiness,**

**May these be yours **

**This Holiday Season**

**Happy Holidays! **

**~From me to all you lovely friends,**

**So, this is a little Christmas gift I worked on for my dear friends:**

**Jagan-kames-And-SamUley**, **Anim3Fan4Ever, Koganlovin and InsanityIsBetter. I love you guys and will forever hold a special place in my heart, you have become part of my family..like it or not.. and even if were miles away (or across the world) your always right here with me. XOXO**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU GUYS, and hope you enjoy this little adventure! See you guys En el fin.  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

Becca's P.O.V

Christmas Eve, that time of year when everyone should be filled with holiday cheer and so should I considering that this was my first time actually celebrating it. Instead I found myself feeling a bit blue after getting off the phone with Logan who just broke the news that he along with Kendall, James and Carlos will not be able to make it home due to the freak snowstorm that caused all flights to be delayed.

"Hey Becca are you ready to go to Ryan's little Christmas Eve get together?" Jaime my room mate asked, entering my room but suddenly stopped when she saw me in tears. "Hey hun, what's wrong?" She asked making her way over to my bed and sat next to me.

"I just got off the phone with Logan, and he's not going to be home for Christmas. My first Christmas and I'm not going to share it with the love of my life.'' I said, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"I know just got the same call from James, and I'm sure Logan feels horrible for it and will find a way to make it up to you but there's not much that they can do about it. Look in the bright side, you still are going to be able to celebrate it with us, who just happen to love you just as much and we'll do our best to make it as memorable as possible ok?" She said holding her hand out. I wiped the few tears that had ran down my checks with the back of my hand and leaned in for a hug.

"Either way it's going to be a lot of fun, I can always count on the 3 of you to cheer me up. I love you guys." I said holding her close, feeling like one of the luckiest people ever to have such wonderful friends like them in my life.

"And we love you just as much, now go get all dolled up so we can head over to Ryan's before he has a hissy fit." I joked, letting go of the hug and took my phone out of my back pocket and showed her all the missed calls and messages I had from Ryan alone.

"Wouldn't want to keep the princess waiting now would we." I smiled, then made my way over to my closet and after about 10 minutes of looking for what to wear I settled with a plain black long dress with a cute bright read bow on the side. I quickly got dressed, put a little make up and put my hair up letting some of the curls down. Then made my way to living room to meet up with Jaime.

"Wow, you look adorable Becca." She said looking over my direction.

"Thanks, this happens to be one of Logan's favorite dresses...and..." I began to say but stopped myself when I felt tears start to form.

"No,No,No..none of that Becca. We aren't going to cry, we are going to have an awesome Christmas Eve that's completely dedicated to you." Jaime said, while walking over to me and pulled me by the arm and walked me over to the coat closet to grab our coats along with the few gifts we had for Jeremy and Ryan then walked out.

The Car ride to Ryan's wasn't any better, It felt like the longest 15 minutes of my life since Jaime insisted on blasting Christmas music. I did my best to completely ignore it and distracted myself by looking out the window to watch the snowflakes fall on the window. We had finally arrived, and just seconds before I felt myself getting ready to have a mini breakdown.

"Guess Jeremy got here before us." She said pointing out Jeremy's car as we pulled into the driveway. We both got out the car and walked up the little path to the door way and rang the doorbell. Ryan's house was a small white two story house with a country feel to it, yet very cozy that he shared with Kendall. We waited about 2 minutes till we finally heard someone walk up to the door and opened it.

"Hey Becca, you look so cute." Ryan greeted me then pulled me in for a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, and your sweater...just wow.." I said when the bright red colored sweater with actual working lights and little penguins dancing caught my eye.

"My god, Do we even want to know?" Jaime asked, leaning in for a hug from Ryan and made her way in.

"It's a Nau childhood tradition and I plan to carry the Ugly sweater tradition on to you guys. I got you all sweaters, You can Thank me later." He said reaching down by the door to pick up 2 gift bags and held them out to us.

"Oh you shouldn't have..really I mean it, you shouldn't have." Jaime said while opening the bag and pulling out a pink sweater with lavender bows and jingle bells on it, then looked over to me to give me a 'What the Fuck' look.

I looked back at her scared to actually look inside the bag, but felt like I had no other choice because he was staring dead at me waiting for me to open the bag. I slowly opened it and pulled out a maroon sweater with cute little bears and pink hearts all over it.

"So, do you like them?" Ryan asked a bit over excited looking over to us, trying to read our faces.

"Uh yeah." Jaime said being a bit over dramatic while doing her best to put on a fake smile.

"Sure, but I'm not all that cold so...I'll just put it to the side if you don't mind." I said as polite as possible while walking inside to avoid the question.

"Fine by me, but we have to take some pictures with them on before the night is over for my scrapbook." He said walking right behind Jaime and I to the living room entrance.

"Hey where's Jeremy?" Jaime asked peeking her head in the living room area. Jeremy who was wearing an awful green and red sweater that had a big Christmas tree and reeindeer on it, walked over to where we were. He stopped by the doorway entrance and smiled at us. Both Jaime and I busted out laughing, leaving him and Ryan confused.

"I know...It's a horrible sweater, but it's all for the spirit of Christmas." Jeremy said looking down at the sweater and started to chuckle along with us.

"As ugly as that sweater may be, we aren't laughing about that, you two just so happen to be standing right under the mistletoe." I was barely able to say without having to stop to laugh.

"Jeremy, will you fucking stop standing under the damn mistletoe..this is your second..you know what, I'm just going to go ahead and take this damn thing down. "Ryan said, reaching up to pull it down but I quickly jumped in to stop him before he could actually take it down.

"No, please leave it up. Who knows it might bring us all some good luck." I said doing my best to not get my hopes up yet again.

"Ok, fine it will stay up but it's not like any of us are going to get kissed under it tonight right?" Ryan asked, meaning it as a joke but for some reason I took it to heart and it was enough to get me to start tearing up.

"Oh no, that's not what he meant...damn Ryan, great going." Jaime said reaching back to hit him on his stomach with a bit of force.

"Oh crud, I'm sorry Hun. I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to make light of the situation. We are all bummed that none of our boyfriends can be here to celebrate with us, but that doesn't mean we are going to let it ruin Christmas. We still have a blast, and will only make it twice as special when the boys finally get here which according to Kendall the earliest they can be here is tomorrow around noon or so. You guys should all stop by here in the morning around that time so we can all have breakfast together." Ryan said walking over to me and wrapped his hands around me, holding me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Ryan, I needed that." I said as I hugged him back.

"Anything for you Becca, Ok so no more crying. Lets go ahead and have dinner." Ryan said pulling me out the hug then grabbed me by the hand to lead me to the dinning room, Jaime and Jeremy soon followed.

"Oh wow Ryan, I'm impressed. Since when do you know how to cook?" Jaime asked looking over the dinning room table that was set with all sorts of side dishes and a big ham in the middle of the table.

"I actually took a few cooking classes because you know what they say, A way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and my man sure as hell likes to eat." Ryan quietly laughed, walking behind each of us and pushed our seats in as we sat down.

"So that's why Kendall keeps you around huh?" Jeremy joked.

"Uh trust me, there's plenty of other reasons why he keeps me around hun." Ryan said winking over at Jeremy before he sat down across the other end of the table. We quickly said grace and began to eat.

I happen to look over at Jaime, who was filling up her plate with twice as much food as me.

"Damn Jaime, you think you have enough there?" I asked sarcastically, wondering if she was even capable to eat all that at once.

"Huh oh I'm just really hungry, and everything looks so good" She said looking up and noticed we all had matching questioning looks.

"Is there something you need to tell us Jaime dear?" Jeremy asked, obviously trying to hint at something.

"As of right now no, nothing to share. Hey can you pass me the Mac & Cheese?" Jaime asked reaching over with her plate. We all ate dinner while making small talk with each other, really enjoying each other's company. Halfway into the dinner I noticed Ryan squirming around a bit while trying to get a hold of his phone.

Ryan's P.O.V

While eating I felt my phone vibrate and wasn't exactly sure which pocket I had put it in. I searched for it, then pulled it out to read a text from Logan.

_Hey Ry, Can ya do me a favor?_

I read it over again a bit confused as to what he could mean by that, then text him back.

_No, I will not high jack a jet to come get u bro._

I laughed at my comment while trying to act as if it was just a random text, not sure if Logan wanted me to let Becca know that he was texting me.

_No u knob, Come meet me outside now. But Don't let Becca Know._

He texted back.

"Uh, Hey go ahead and finish your dinner you guys. My mom is trying to get a hold of me, I'll be right back." I said while excusing myself from the the dinner table and sneaked my way over to the hallway entrance then quickly texted Logan back to figure out exactly where he was.

_Dude, where the hell are you? This better not be a joke._

I looked out the window near the door trying to see if I could spot him.

_I'm pulling in your driveway_

I read his text while opening the door trying to to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't draw any attention to myself. Once outside, I walked down the driveway and waited for Logan to pull up. He drove up and parked the car on the side street just in case Becca would spot him. He walked out wearing a Santa Clause outfit with the beard, wig and all.

"Wow dude, awesome costume." I said walking up to him to pull him into a hug.

"Thanks, just trying to make sure that I make this as special as possible for Becca." He said as we both began to make our way up the house.

"So sweet of you, Is it just you here?" I asked, hoping that Kendall would also be with him.

"Yeah just me, and trust me it took alot of work and effort to get here but it was well worth it to be able to share Christmas eve with Becca. Oh dude before I forget, Kendall wanted me to give you this. He told me to tell you to open it in private...I don't even wanna know." He said with a grossed out expression while handing me a little green box with a pretty green bow on it. I took the present and right away my imagination went wild with thoughts of what could be inside.

"Ok so how are we going to do this, how are you planning to surprise her?" I asked stopping him right by the door.

"Well, I was just planning on walking in and her just being surprised by the fact that I'm here and able to spend Christmas with her." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Nah, too easy..here. Why don't you go ahead and play along with me ok." I said winking at him. He of course looked at me with concern and fear of what I was planning on doing

Becca's P.O.V

We waited around for Ryan to come back to finish eating not wanting to seem rude, but that didn't stop Jaime from picking at her food.

"My god, must be some phone call huh." Jeremy said getting a bit anxious.

"I'm sure he'll be back any second, Jaime don't you want to maybe wait till he gets back to continue eating maybe?" I asked watching her eat.

"What, I am waiting." She said taking another bite of food.

Seconds later we heard Ryan walk back in the room with someone.

"Hey I'm back and guess who I found being all stalker like in the front yard, It's Santa." I yelled out like an over excited 4 year old.

"Wow Ryan, even if this is my first Christmas ever, I don't believe in Santa." I said rolling my eyes at him, not paying much attention as to who would be in that Santa get up.

"Well you should, especially if he's standing right in front of you?" he said whispering loud enough for me to hear him.

"Come on Ryan, don't you think we are all a tad bit old to believe in Santa?" Jaime asked getting a kick out of how excited Ryan seemed.

"Santa is real and I'll prove it to you. Your real right Santa?" He asked turning over to him with a childish grin on his face.

"Oh, Uh yeah I'm real."The person in the suit said in a Santa like tone, trying to play along and obviously trying to hide his voice.

"Ok then if you're real then, I want my boyfriend here for Christmas." I said getting up from my seat and walked over to him.

"Becca, I know Santa is magic and all but even some things are out of his hands." Ryan said stepping back a bit.

"Well, that's all I'm asking for Christmas and the only thing that would make this night twice as special. But of course you can't do anything about it right?" I asked now close enough to him to notice the slight resemblance he had with Logan.

"I may not be able to bring your boyfriend home, but do you maybe believe in miracles?" He asked in that goofy cartoon like voice.

"I don't know anymore, should I?" I asked now questioning where this was even going.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a step forward and close your eyes and count to 3 then answer that." He said while taking a step back.

"What? Now your starting to sound like a crazy person. Ryan, is this some hobo you got to dress like Santa?" I asked looking back at Ryan who seemed to be having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"What no, but I wish I had thought of it. Will you just close your eyes already damn it." Ryan said now a bit impatient.

"Fine whatever, if it will get you to shut up already." I said closing my eyes then taking a step forward while counting to 3. As soon as I got up to 3, I felt someones lips pressed on mine, within seconds I knew that it was Logan. I backed out the kiss quickly and opened to my surprise, Logan was standing in front of me.

"Oh my god Logan, how..?" Was all I was able to compose myself to say before tears ran down my cheeks.

"I was able to hitch a ride with a family of 5 little kids, their two dogs and their horrible British accents. Believe me, It was a nightmare but all worth it to be able to be here and be part of celebrating your first Christmas my love." He said as he took the beard off and wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I can't even begin to tell you how much this actually means to me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said, resting my head on his chest while pulling him as close as possible.

"You're just as special to me and I'm willing to do anything for you to make sure you're happy. Your happiness means everything to me and I'm willing to do the impossible to make you smile sweetheart." He whispered into my ear, while wiping the tears off my cheek.

"I love you Logan, I..." I began to say but interrupted by Ryan clearing his throat. We both looked over at him, then noticed that he was pointing up at the mistle toe hanging right above us.

"I guess I did get my wish for Christmas after all." I said turning back to Logan and smiled before leaning in to press my lips on his and kissed him slowly, wanting to enjoy every second of this very moment. After about 2 minutes of a lingering kiss we both backed off the kiss to catch our breath.

"Wow, some kiss." He said smiling down at me and held me close.

"Ok, sorry to cut the moment short but how about we go back to eating. We still have to take a picture of us in our ugly sweaters." Ryan said as he walked back to the table.

"So that explains those sweaters you two goofs are wearing. It's ashame Kendall and Carlos are missing out on this." Logan said as he took my hand and walked over to the table.

"He made me do it, I had no say in all of this." Jeremy said trying to claim his innocence

"Hey dude, I thought you said that it was a good idea." Ryan said glaring over at Jeremy.

"Well thank goodness for iPhones huh, that way we can share this moment with them." Jaime said pulling out her phone and took a picture of Jeremy and Ryan making sure she got a good shot of the sweaters.

"Oh don't you dare Jaime, come on, so uncalled for." Jeremy said reaching over to take the phone away but Jaime had already sent the picture.

"Too late sweetheart, now both Kendall and Carlos will get a good laugh at how ridiculous you two look." Jaime teased, waving the phone back and forth.

We all finished eating dinner then helped Ryan clean up a bit. Soon after we all walked to the living room and to drink hot chocolate and eat some sugar cookies Jeremy brought.

"So Becca, how was this for your first Christmas Eve?" Ryan asked, looking over at Logan and me all cuddled up in a thick warm blanket.

"This has been one of the best days of my life, and I have all of you to thank for that. I have such amazing friends and the world's best boyfriend." I said, cuddling close to Logan as I gave him a soft kiss. I laid my head on his shoulder while waiting for Ryan to put on a Christmas movie. The movie played, keeping every one's attention for about 30 minutes then at around midnight we all started to fall asleep one by one. I heard Logan whisper in my ear "Merry Christmas, I love you." while placing a kiss on my forehead before I finally closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime's P.O.V 

I opened my eyes, still half asleep, realizing that we had all fallen asleep while watching the movie. I looked across to the other couch and saw that Becca and Logan were still asleep, and I didn't have the heart to ruin their sleep since they looked so comfortable and so cute cuddled up in each other's arms. I stood up and walked over to Ryan who had fallen asleep on the floor, his body stretched out as if somebody had just thrown him down on the floor.

"Hey Ryan, I think I'm going to head home now, okay?" I gently shook him a little to wake him up a bit. He muttered a few words before opening his eye and looked up at me.

"Oh hey Jaime, when did you get here?" He asked, obviously still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep Ryno, I'll stop by later on for breakfast okay? Thanks for dinner." I said, but seconds later he was snoring once again. I pulled the blanket over him and slowly tippy toed out the door as quiet as possible, trying my best not to wake anyone up. I made my way over to my car and drove home, barely being able to keep my eyes open, but somehow made it home safe. Once at home, I dragged myself to my room and fell on the bed not really caring that I was still in my clothes and shoes. Not even a minute later, I was knocked out. I woke up a few times during the night to dash straight to the bathroom, feeling a bit sick to my stomach. At around 5 in the morning I was finally able to fall asleep in peace.

I didn't wake up the next morning 'til about 10 a.m to the sound of the bed room door opening. I raised my head enough to see who it was and was in complete surprise to see James sneaking in. I quickly laid back down and closed my eyes to pretend I was still asleep as he made his way over to the bed to lay next to me.

"Hey Jaime, are you up honey?" He asked and reached over to put his arm around me and snuggled close to me.

I opened my eyes and slowly turned around and smiled over at him. He held onto me a bit closer as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Hey baby...Oh shit, Is it noon already?" I asked, concerned about the time.

"No baby, we were able to come home earlier then expected to be able to be home and make up for the lost time. It's so nice to be home darling." He said, caressing my cheek while I smiled at him, still half asleep.

"It's good to have you home babe." I said yawning a bit, trying hard not to close my eyes

"Why don't you go ahead and sleep for a bit Jaime." He said while resting his head on mine.

"But I don't want to, I want to spend as much time as possible with you." I said, still trying to fight to stay awake.

"I'm not going to be gone for long. Besides, I have to go see if I can somehow run into a store that's open and find gifts for everyone. Unfortunately, my luggage along with Kendall's got lost in the airport, including all the gifts. I have to make it up to you babe." He said, reaching down to grab my hand.

"It's ok James, you don't have to get me anything. You being here with me is enough. Plus.." I began to say, slowly moving my hand along with his to my stomach "You already gave me the best gift of all" I said while rubbing on my stomach. He looked down and right back up, taking a second to process what I was trying to hint at. Then It hit him.

"You're..we.." He asked in pure excitement as his eyes got wide and smiled.

"Yes, we are going to have a baby." I said, finishing his sentence while sitting up a bit. His hands were still on my stomach, rubbing on my belly still in disbelief. He didn't say much or moved at all for about 2 minutes, making me think the worst.

"Are you not happy baby?" I asked now concerned.

"How..when.."He asked, still looking down at my stomach, not able to meet my gaze.

"Uh the how.. you should have an idea on how it happened. The when, right after you left, maybe a week or two after, I started to feel really sick and went to the doctor, not thinking anything of it. Then soon after he told me I was pregnant. I'm now about a month pregnant now." I said, now feeling guilty for some reason.

"A month? Wow baby, this is the most exciting news ever. Of course I'm happy and I'm sorry for missing out on a whole month of your pregnancy but I promise you I'll be there with you every step of the way. You are the most important person in my life and now we get to share our love with a baby of our own. I love you Jaime." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

"So your ready for this?" I asked, inching in closer to him, still with a bit of concern.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?" He asked back.

"As long as your here with me, I know I'll be okay. I love you James." I said, leaning in enough to gently press my lips with his and shared a soft gentle kiss. We held onto each other tighter as the kiss went on then slowly leaned back to meet each other's gaze. He noticed the few tears that ran down my cheeks and reached out to clean them off with his sleeve.

"Why are you crying baby" He asked, holding onto my hand.

"It's nothing baby..I'm just so lucky to have such a wonderful, loving person like you in my life and I can't believe that we are going to be parents soon."I said while resting my head on his chest.

"Jaime, I'm the lucky one. Have you told anyone yet?" He asked, in hopes that we will be able to share the news together.

"No not yet, I was waiting for you to get home so I can tell you in person then share the news with everyone right after." I said, yawning yet again.

"Well it was a wonderful surprise and will be an even bigger surprise to everyone. Why don't you go ahead and sleep for a bit then we can head over to Ryan and Kendall's place and share our news, huh?" He asked laying down along side with me.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I was barely able to say before he pulled the blanket over the two of us and within seconds, fell asleep.

"I love you baby, and you too." He said, rubbing my stomach one last time before also falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy's P.O.V

I quickly woke up a bit startled by the sound of the front door closing completely forgetting that I was still at Ryan's house. I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time realizing that it was already 1 a.m then put it away once I saw how I managed to get my body across the couch with one leg hanging over and somehow twisted my upper body enough to be hanging down almost falling down from the sofa.

"How on earth is this possible?" I asked myself while trying to sit up without hurting myself. I stretch a bit hoping that it would somehow help with not getting sore later on then walked over to the floor where Ryan was sleeping. I leaned down and tried to wake him but with the way he was moaning and all jittery I felt it would be best to leave him to whatever he was dreaming about. I've learned the hard way not to disrupt that boy's sleep, he is not a happy camper when you do. Instead I took a little piece of paper and pen that was on the coffee table and quickly wrote on it before sticking it on his forehead. I made my way to the front door and out to my car then drove the 30 long minutes home.

Once at home, I made my way over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then washed my face before making my way back to the bedroom and quickly changed to some comfy pajamas and went straight to bed not waisting any time to fall asleep.

"Mmm Carlitos, I love it when you kiss me like that" I muttered out to myself not awair that I was sleep talking. "Wow, did you really miss me that much?" I began to giggle a bit when I was woken up by a slight tickle of a wet tongue on my cheek. I still had my eyes closed and assumed it was Carlos plus I was enjoying it a lot. "Papi, now your just getting kinky." I whispered out feeling the wetness from the saliva all over my face now.

"Um, are you alright there babe?" I heard a familiar voice ask from across the room. I suddenly opened my eyes and jumped up a bit when I was face to face with a German Shepherd.

"Car...Carlos, please tell me that this is your dog." I said as calm as possible so I wouldn't freak the dog out.

"Jeremy meet Sydney, the newest member of the family and your Christmas gift." Carlos said walking over to the bed to sit next to Sydney and began to play with her. "Isn't that right Syd."

"Aww you got me a puppy? She is adorable Carlitos, but next time I would like a fair warning before she comes and attacks my face with kisses." I said reaching out to pet her as well.

"Aww she was just saying hi Jer, she seems to really like you." Carlos said chuckling a bit at my reaction.

"I like you too Sydney, I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine." I said leaning in to give her a big hug, Carlos leaned in and joined in on the hug. Sydney sat down and laid her head between both of, we worked around her and leaned on each other while resting our backs on the headboard.

"How was your Christmas eve, was Becca surprised?" Carlos asked tuning his head enough to press his head on mine.

"Are you kidding me, she was in tears. I guess we should get ready to head over Ryan's huh" I said reaching out with one hand to wrap around Carlos' waist while the other continued to pet Sydney.

"Not just yet, I want to enjoy this moment for a little bit longer. There is nothing I love more then just laying in bed and holding you as close as possible." Carlos whispered the last part in my ear.

"Aww Carlitos me too, I've missed you so much." I said leaning in for a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you just as much, and now when I'm gone you wont be as lonely now that you'll have Sydney to keep you company." He said smiling while looking over at how Sydney took a liking to me pretty quickly.

"That's so thoughtful sweetheart, and that's one of the many reasons of a very long list of why I love you."I said leaning in for a kiss. He leaned in and kissed me , making sure to take his time to really enjoy the kiss almost as if he was trying to make for the lost of time. We continued to kiss for about 2 minutes until I felt Sydney tilt her head a bit to move my hand enough to pet her. I backed off the kiss and moved my hand back and forth to pet her.

"I think I'm going to have to compete for you attention huh." Carlos joked.

"Aww Baby you'll always be my number one, but Sydney is not too far off." I joked right back, playfully bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Guess we should go to Ryan's now huh." He said as he took a quick glance at the time on his phone.

"Yeah I guess we should, but I kind of want to make something really quick before we go over. I really hate going over people's houses empty handed you know.." I said slowly standing up, Sydney got up along with me and followed me to the door.

"Good idea, I'll help." Carlos said while getting up to meet up with us. The 3 of us made our way to the kitchen and I quickly began to look in the pantry for anything that would be quick and easy to make.

"How about cookies?" Carlos asked making his way over to help me look.

"Nah they take too long, plus I already made some yesterday. Hmm how about a Gingerbread house?" I asked looking at the massive amount of candy we had since we both had big sweet tooth's.

"Yeah, that would be fun and a super creative idea. That's why I love you." He said as leaning in for a kiss but I back away before he could press his lips with mine.

"Is that the only reason?" I playfully asked.

"No, there's a billion reasons why but we don't have that kind of time right now. I'll tell you later, if your lucky." He said now forcing his lips on mine. We kissed for about a minute until I happen to glance over the time on the stove and quickly pushed off the kiss.

"Crud we really need to hurry up, I still want to shower real quick before we go." I said grabbing everything that was needed to make a Gingerbread house and walked to the counter with it all. I opened the Gram crackers and began stack them in a little pile, while Carlos separated the candy to make things go faster. I then opened the can of white frosting and walked over to get a butter knife and a baking sheet to have something to put the house on. I noticed that Carlos had already popped a few m & m's in his mouth and was trying to sneak some more before I got back, I put my hand over his to stop him before he ate more.

"Nuh uh, those are for the Gingerbread house Carlitos." I warned him while grabbing 2 gram crackers and spreading frosting on the ends to make them stick.

"But I just can't help myself, I mean..they are right there." He said grabbing another handful.

"Your too cute, but don't eat too many ok. We wouldn't want you to end up with a tummy ache now would we." I asked him giving him a sterned look knowing that's exactly what was going to happen if he kept that up.

"Ok, fine I won't." He said pouting a bit while handing me two more gram crackers to add frosting to. I held the two gram crackers up so he could add the other two to for the base of the house, then added two more for the roof. I added two small triangles to either side of the roof to close it up then added more frosting on each corner of the house to make sure it wouldn't fall apart. Carlos took some peppermints out of the wrappers and began to place them on top of the roof making sure they were all in a straight line across the whole roof. I then took some gum drops and placed them on each of the corners. Carlos took a gram cracker and broke it in half then put a bit of frosting on the edges before placing them on the house to make it look as if the doors of the house were open.

"That's so creative Carlitos." I said smiling over at him while licking the little frosting that got on my fingers off.

"Thanks.. you uh got a little something right there." Carlos said smiling over at me and pointed at my face.

"Where.." I asked rubbing my hand on my cheek.

"Right..over...here." He said while taking his finger and dipping it in the frosting then smeared it on my nose.

"Oh nice try babe, come on no goofing off. Lets get this done." I said as I wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"Fine, but first.." He said while dipping his finger into the frosting once again and dabbing his finger on my lips to leave behind frosting. He leaned in and licked off the frosting before turning it into a kiss. We continued working on the Gingerbread house, getting creative with the M & M's by lining them up to make little window frames with them, then used candy canes to make a gate around the house. We quickly used up as much candy as we could to quickly finish it, making more of a mess then anything.

"..And for the finish touch, a little gummy bear family." Carlos said as he placed a few gummy bears by the door.

"Perfect baby, now it's time for a quick shower then head over Ryan's. Want to join?" I playfully teased while walking away.

"Yes, Marry Christmas to me." Carlos said, soon following me right to the bathroom


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan's P.O.V

I woke up ninja style, looking around the room and wondering how the hell I ended up in my bed, specifically remembering that I had fallen asleep on the living room floor. I turned enough to look at the alarm clock and noticed it was already 9 a.m. Still feeling a bit tired, I laid right back down and closed my eyes for about another 5 minutes. Of course, I fell asleep longer then I told myself that I would and was woken up by a loud knock on my door.

"I'm not up yet, go away." I yelled out, pulling the blankets over my head and trying to go back to sleep.

"Ryan David Nau, get up right this second. We have a lot to do before everyone gets here." I heard Becca yell out from the other side of the door.

"Who died and made you boss? 5 more minutes." I yelled out, still half asleep.

"Oh wrong move bro.." Logan yelled out as I heard the door knob turn and Becca stormed in.

"I'm sorry what was that Ryan, dear?" Becca asked in an overly friendly tone, one that I knew all too well and if I didn't answer it correctly, I was in trouble. I shouldn't be afraid of a girl, but Becca somehow had that power over me. I sat up and quickly thought of an answer that would result in the least pain as she made her way over to my bed.

"I uh...I got nothing. Look, I'm still tired and want to sleep a little bit longer, so if your going to kick my ass, do it fast." I said, laying right back down and holding on tight to my pillow. Not even 2 seconds before I could close my eyes, she had grabbed the pillow next to me and began to hit me on the head with it.

"Oh shit. Logan, get your girl dude. Ouch...Ok I'm up!" I said while sitting up, crossing my arms to block her from hitting me.

"Much better. Now if you can just get your lazy butt out of bed so we can start making breakfast for everyone. It is 11:00 after all, and Kendall will be home soon." She said while slapping me one last time with the pillow before putting it right back where she found it and walking away. I took a second to wipe the sleep out of my eyes, then made my way over to the doorway where Logan was standing and was laughing at me for some reason.

"What's so funny Loganator?" I asked, barely paying him any attention while passing him.

"This." He said while stopping me and grabbing the sticky note that was still on my forehead. I took it away from him and read it out loud. 'Went home, and hopefully getting lucky later. Bye bitch!'

"That skank.." I said, crumbling the note and tossed it in the trash can near the door. Logan and I walked over to the kitchen, where Becca was getting the pancake mix, along with bacon, eggs and bagels out. She set them down on the counter and got anything else that may be needed.

"Ok, Ryan, you're on pancake and french toast duty. Logan, you're on eggs and bacon duty. Leaving me on Bagels and coffee duty." Becca ordered as she handed me a spatula.

"Of course you get the easiest of the jobs...Which is really not a bad thing." I said, but stopped when I felt an apron hit me on the back of the head.

"Hey, watch it Ry. She happens to be a very good cook, for your information." Logan said while cracking about 8 eggs in a medium bowl then added a little milk to it to make them extra fluffy.

"Not walking into that trap. I'll just smile and nod." I said while pouring some of the pancake mix to a large bowl. Just as I was about to add water to the mix, the door bell rang. I set the bowl right back down and ran to the hallway to get the door. As I opened it, I was greeted by James and Jaime.

"Hey you two, you're just in time to come help us make breakfast." I said while rushing them inside.

"So nice to see you too, Ry; such a good host."James said, following me to the kitchen. I suddenly stopped when the realisation set in and turned to face him.

"Wait, if your already here...Where's Kendall?" I asked, wondering if he was somewhere in the house.

"He said he had something to do before he made his way home. That's all he told me dude." James said, a bit stunned that I was just as clueless as him.

"Huh, I wonder..I'm going to call him real quick." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket then dialed his number. I waited for an answer, but after 3 rings, it went straight to voicemail.

"Did he answer?" Jaime asked, walking over to where Becca was, giving her a hug.

"Nope..Should I worry?" I asked, looking through my phone to see if I had any missed calls or texts.

"I'm sure he's on his way home right now. I wouldn't worry too much, Ryry." Jaime said, taking a bagel and a butter knife to spread jam on it. At that very second, the door bell rang. Without even thinking, I ran to the door and quickly opened it in hopes that it would be Kendall on the other side of the door.

"Oh, it's just you guys." I said with a bit of a disappointed tone when I realized it was Carlos and Jeremy.

"You sure as hell know how to make a guy feel so welcomed dude." Carlos said while playfully rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean it like that. Kendall isn't home yet and when the door bell rang, I thought It was him. Aww you got me a puppy for Christmas?" I asked, looking down at the German Shepherd that was staring me down.

"Nope, Carlitos got me...I mean got us a puppy. Ryan, meet Sydney." Jeremy said, leaning down enough to pet her on the head.

"She is adorable. Aww, Hi Sydney." I said in a silly voice. I'm not sure why people go off and talk in a silly voice while talking to a pet, but I did while petting her on top of the head.

"Is anyone else here, or are we the first ones?" Carlos asked while stepping in the house with a bag of presents, placing them by the living room entrance .

"No, everyone is here and in the kitchen...Well, almost everyone." I said, feeling a bit sad once again.

"Hey, he'll be here, now snap out of it. I got an idea, why don't you come out and play with Sydney for a while." Jeremy suggested while holding out the purple leash to me.

"I know, I just can't help but worry. Ok, come on Sydney lets play catch." I said and grabbed the football in the side closet, then grabbed the leash and ran out in the snow with her. I ran along side with her and tossed the football at her to catch a few times.

"Oh wow, looks like you guys are having fun." Carlos yelled out from inside, while watching us run back and forth in the snow. I looked up real quick, not paying much attention and slipped on a patch of ice, landing right on my ankle. It took a second for the pain to set in, before I realized what had just happened.

"Fuck, oh my damn this hurts. Carlos..Jeremy help." I yelled out, barely able to get any words out as the pain got worse.

Sydney made her way over and sat next to me giving me the cutest sad face, as if she was telling me that she was sorry. I managed to force out a smile and leaned in to rest my head on hers to let her know that I was ok.

Seconds later, Carlos and Jeremy ran up. I think they were trying to figure out if I was just playing a joke on them or not, and weren't wanting to get very close, thinking that I was going to push them into the snow.

"Are you ok dude?" Jeremy asked, holding his hand out to me.

"No, I'm hurt..my ankle, It's broken." I yelled out in pain. The more I sat there, the worse the pain got.

"Are you fucking with us Ryan, cuz if you are, you're a hell of an actor." Carlos said, still trying to figure out if I was telling the truth.

"Just help me the hell up and take me to the emergency room, now, please." I squealed, not able to take the pain any more.

"Oh shit, he is hurt. Here, help me get him up." Jeremy began to panic. Both boys got on either side of me and tried to lift me up as slowly as possible without hurting me.

"AHH...fuck, no, stop." I yelled out in pain. Them moving me around made my ankle hurt even more.

"I'm sorry dude. Call James, Jer." Carlos said, reaching in his back pocket and handed his phone to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART DOS**

"James, we need you outside. Come fast and bring Logan." Jeremy said before ending the call and placing the phone in his back pocket.

Within minutes James, Logan and the girls rushed outside and ran up to us when they noticed something wasn't right.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Jaime began to panic.

"I'm fine...it's fine. I fell down and...Oh shit." I tried to do my best to have them not panic, but the pain was just getting worse with the attempts of Carlos and Jeremy trying to hold me up.

"Here, I'll put him over my shoulder. Jaime, go get his coat and hat. Becca try to get a hold of Kendall, Logan come with me and drive us to the hospital." James said as he walked over to me and, as gently as possible, put me over his shoulder with the help of Logan.

"What about us? We want to help." Jeremy said still very concerned.

"Guys, really, I'll be fine. It's probably nothing more then a broken ankle. Go inside and enjoy your breakfast, Okay? Please, lets not let this ruin Christmas." I said, trying to adjust myself on James' shoulder. Jaime ran out and put my hat on my head and coat around me, then James walked over to the car with Logan following very close behind him, just in case he happened to lose his balance.

"Okay, we will back in a little while, depending how long they are going to take. I will call you as soon as we know what's wrong, and if anyone gets a hold of Kendall, tell him to meet us at the emergency room." James said while sitting me in the back seat of his Range Rover, making sure to have my legs stretched out on the seat. He gave Jaime a quick kiss before getting in the passenger side and driving off. I looked back and saw Carlos, Jeremy, Jaime and Becca waving and blowing kisses at me. I couldn't help but feel as if I had ruined Christmas for them, and the fact that Kendall was nowhere to be found made me feel worse.

After a 10 minute drive, which is really a 15 minute drive, but thanks to Logan's frantic driving, we got there in record time, we made it to the hospital and parked right at the entrance. Logan ran out and got a wheel chair from inside, while James quickly got out and somehow got me out without hurting me and sat me right down on the wheel chair. He rushed me inside and was barely able to tell the lady at the front desk what happened. She rushed us inside and walked us over to an empty exam room. You would think I was having some sort of mini heart attack with the way James and the lady were rushing around.

About an hour later and a whole bunch of tests, the doctor was able to tell me that I broke my ankle. 'No shit' I muttered to myself.

"Any word from Kendall?" I asked, now getting more upset than anything. The fact that he wasn't here in my time of need, even if it wasn't a matter of life or death, he wasn't here, kind of upset me.

"Nope, nothing." James said, sneaking a peek at his phone, since we weren't allowed to use phones inside.

"Do me a favor and try to call using the phone in the receptionist desk, please." I asked, now feeling numb, mostly because of all the drugs that were given to me.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." James said, walking out the room. Right as he was about to leave, I heard a familiar voice, not too far away. I smiled while trying to fight the drowsy feeling I suddenly felt.

Just as my eyes were about to shut close and felt myself involuntarily began to fall back on the pillow I heard James and Kendall walk back in the room.

"Ryan baby are you OK?" I barely heard Kendall ask, while still trying to fight the sleep.

"Hey, Kenny, where were you? Where have you been?" I asked opening my eyes once I felt his warm hand on mine. He sat next to me on the hospital bed and leaned in enough to place a kiss on my forehead. I scooted towards him when I felt his warmth, feeling the need to be as close to him as possible. He must have felt the fear that came over me and wrapped his arms around, James and Logan quietly excused themselves to give us a bit of privacy.

"It's okay Ryan, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere I promise, I'm here for you." He whispered in my ear while holding onto my head. Before I could even answer, the doctor walked in the room, holding a pair of crutches. James and Logan walked in right behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt, , but you are all set to go home if you would like. Before you go, I need to give you a few instructions. You're going to have to stay off your feet as much as possible, and rest as much as you can. You're going to have to keep that splint on for a few day and use this crutches to move around when needed. Come back in a few days and we will put a cast on your leg, until then take the pain killers and most important stay off your feet." The doctor said while walking over and handing Kendall the crutches.

"Thanks doctor, will do." I said, while I sat up enough to reach for the crutches.

"..And I assume that your friend here will be helping you out right?" He asked looking over at Kendall.

"Um..boyfriend and yes I will be helping him, even as stubborn as he can be, he has no choice but to listen." He said smiling at the doctor who seemed like he had seen a ghost with Kendall's 'Boyfriend' comment, and to make it worse Kendall leaned in to give me a quick kiss. He quickly wrote a prescription for pain killers and walked out not even bothering to say good bye.

"Wow, what an uptight doctor huh? Logan, please tell me you're not going to be as uptight as him." I joked while doing my best to scoot myself to the end of the bed, but of course Kendall beat me to it and helped me up.

"Oh no, most definitely not. I want people to actually like me and feel like they humans and not just a paycheck." Logan joked while walking to the bed to see if I needed extra help. Kendall held me up while handing me the crutches, he didn't let go until he made sure I could keep my balance. I took a few steps with the crutches to show him I was capable of moving on my own before he let go of me and walked along side with me. We all walked out the room and made our way to the elevator, but not before stopping to give Kendall a quick kiss once we spotted the same doctor walk down the hallway. He just rolled his eyes and walked away while we all chuckled. We made our way outside and to James' car, Kendall quickly helped me in, making sure not to hurt me, then sat next to me, holding my hand the whole ride home. Still feeling a bit sleepy, I smiled weakly at him before leaning back on the car seat and closed my eyes for what seemed like a few minutes.

I was woken up and a bit startled by the sound of knocking on my window. I looked over and saw Jaime, Becca and Jeremy knocking on the window and waving like idiots.

"Guys, I haven't been gone that long for you guys to miss me that much." I joked while rolling my window down.

"Don't flatter yourself, you weren't missed all that much, we are just glad you're okay and that it wasn't anything too major." Becca said as she opened the car door for me. I moved my body around and held onto the seat while trying to scoot myself out.

"No, wait Ry, let me help you." Kendall said before I could make another move. He rushed out to my side and wrapped his arms around me and pulled be up a bit so I could stand up. Jaime grabbed the crutches and handed them to me as I did my best to balance myself before taking a few steps forward.

"Do you think you can make it to the door?" James asked a bit worried when I began to wobble a bit.

"Yes, dude I think I'm capable of figuring this out." I snapped at him, now feeling a bit annoyed that they made me seem so helpless.

"Relax Ryan, he's just trying to help alright?" Jaime snapped back at me as she walked past me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little frustrated and tired okay?" I apologized trying my best to keep up with her. Of course Kendall wasn't too far off, standing right behind me just in case I happen to fall back. Once inside the house we all made our way into the living room where we all sat around the tree and made small talk. I was enjoying the company and glad everyone was here to celebrate Christmas together, but began to get annoyed that any time I would move at the slightest Kendall would freak out and felt like he needed to help me.

"Baby, I'm ok." I whispered each time trying to assure him that I was ok, but he ignored it and would continue to do it regardless.

"Okay, so Jaime and I have some big news for you all." James announced loud enough to talk over everyone.

"Wait no, before you do that I have something I want to say first." Kendall jumped in and interrupted him.

"Kendall, trust me this is big. I'm sure you can wait buddy." James said while helping Jaime up from the floor. Kendall also got up at the same time and carefully helped me up as well.

"James, can I please have this moment?" Kendall asked now a bit frustrated that James wanted the attention on him as always.

"Baby, let him go first ok. Is it that big of a deal?" I asked knowing that Kendall was now irked.

"Yes, it is. Ryan, come here for a second." He said while helping me over to the living room entrance, not realizing that he had me right under the mistletoe.

"Everyone, Jaime and I are going to-" James began to say but was cut off by Kendall who quickly turned to me and grabbed my hand and asked "Will you Marry me?" at the same time as James was finishing "Have a baby."

The rest of the group all simultaneously yelled out "What?" while looking at either of the pair in complete disbelief. My eyes went wide not sure how to even answer, and it made it worse that everyone was anticipating the answer.

"Ryan, say yes, yes he will." Becca and Jeremy yelled out in complete excitement. I turned and glared at both of them not wanting them to answer for me.

"Hey, I got this...Yes, yes he will. Wait I uh mean, Yes..yes I will." I corrected myself, I was having a hard time trying to keep my composure. Before he could even answer Jeremy, Becca and Jaime ran up to us and wrapped their arms around both of us.

"Guys I know this is a major moment and all, but do you think I can just maybe get a few minutes to propose to my boyfriend properly?" Kendall managed to say as he squeezed himself out of the hug.

"Fine, go ahead and have your moment. Just pretend we aren't even here." Jaime said while separating from the hug. Becca and Jeremy stepped back as well, but their eyes were still glued on our every move. I rolled my eyes at them then turned my attention back at Kendall who reached out for my hand.

He grabbed a little gray box out of his pocket and slowly opened it, revealing a plain, silver man's wedding band.

"Baby, ever since I met you, you've brought nothing but love and happiness to my life. You hold a special place in my heart, and I just can't imagine going through the rest of my life without you in it. You're not just my soul mate, but also the love of my life. These last two years we have spent together have been amazing. Ryan, will you marry me?" He asked. Seconds after he finished, everyone in the room yelled out "Yes!" all at once.

"Damn, really you guys?" I turned to face the group and rolled my eyes at them.

"What are you looking at us for, you were just asked a question. Don't you think it needs to be answered?" Becca asked while pointing at Kendall. I turned back to Kendall and raised his hand a bit to signal him to get up. Once he was standing up, I leaned in and pressed my lips just enough to let a soft 'yes' escape, then continued with the kiss, while the rest of the group began to clap and whistle at us as we kissed. While still in the middle of the kiss, he managed to slip the ring on my finger, then held onto my hand firmly.

"Does this explain why you were gone most of the day?" I asked once I backed off the kiss.

"Kind of. I went to go visit your mom to ask her for your hand. I wanted to make sure I did this as traditional as possible, since it is important to your mom." He said while wrapping his arms around me as gently as possible.

"Baby, there is nothing traditional about us, but it means so much that your putting the extra effort with my mom." I smiled at him while trying hard to keep my balance.

"You're worth all the trouble, and I'm willing to do anything it takes to keep you happy. That's my promise to you." He said before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I heard everyone in the background let out a long, continuous 'aww' as I blushed, then it hit me.

"Oh crap, Jaime, Congratulations. I'm sorry girl. " I announced, feeling a bit selfish for taking away her moment as well.

"Thanks Ryan, and don't be sorry. This was also a big day for you as well. I'm just glad we can all be here and be able to share our happiness with each other." Jaime, along with James, walked over and gave Kendall and I a big hug.

I reached down and rubbed on her barely there bump, smiling at the thought of adding on to our little family. Everyone in this room had a special place in my heart and we're more like one big dysfunctional, but yet somehow put together, family.

Just as I was looking around the room at every one's faces, they all walked right over and joined in on the hug.

"Merry Christmas, I love you all." I said while reaching out to hold onto James and Kendall for balance as everyone joined in the hug. At that very second, I felt really lucky to have such special people like them in my life.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone answered right back all at once. We all then went back to sitting around and just enjoying each other's company, just like Christmas should be.

**The end**

**~And with that I think I'm going to take a break from writing for a good minute *whispers outloud* "OH no don't go" ... I know ...I know... I will return before you can even finish saying "Flubbernutterbutter" See you all soon. XOXO  
>Peace to yo face!<strong>


End file.
